naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Battles
Below is a list of battles throughout the entire crossover series, including certain fights in flashbacks. A "fight" is considered to be the time from the initiation to the end of physical combat between at least 2 opponents in present time and, in some cases, past time, though it might also involve more people based on that description. They must be considered serious contests. Training sessions, petty brawls, and short flashbacks to previous fights are not listed as fights. Historic Before the Series *Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki vs. Hayate Gato *Bleach vs. Fairy Tail *Bleach & Fairy Tail vs. Tartaros *Bleach, Fairy Tail, Edward Elric & Alphonse Elric vs. Tartaros When Worlds Collide Arc *Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail & Fullmetal Alchemist vs. Tartaros West Fangs Arc *Erza Scarlet, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyūga, Karin Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Juvia Lockser, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell & May Chang vs. The West Fangs *Sasuke Uchiha, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Gray Fullbuster & Alphonse Elric vs. Lee-Yun *Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Natsu Dragneel & Edward Elric vs. Hun-Gao *Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Natsu Dragneel & Edward Elric vs. Shao-Fū *Team Warriors vs. Tai-Lao Unified Army Arc *Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Levy McGarden, Gaara, Temari, Kankurō, Uryū Ishida, Yasutora Sado, Ling Yao & Lan Fan vs. Oración Seis & Keyes *Team Warriors vs. Kakashi Hatake, Byakuya Kuchiki, Jellal Fernandes & Roy Mustang 3nd Laboratory Arc *Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Natsu Dragneel, Edward Elric, Hinata Hyūga, Rukia Kuchiki & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Cutter and Ravager *Sasuke Uchiha, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Gray Fullbuster, Alphonse Elric, Erza Scarlet, Sakura Haruno, Karin Kurosaki & Juvia Lockser vs. Orochimaru & Kabuto Yakushi Konoha Stealth Assault Arc *Ichigo Kurosaki, Natsu Dragneel & Edward Elric vs. Itachi Uchiha & Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto Uzumaki vs. Silver Fullbuster Land of Waves Arc *Kakashi Hatake & Alex Louis Armstrong vs. Zabuza Momochi *Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Natsu Dragneel, Edward Elric, Kagura Mikazuchi & Wendy Marvell vs. Haku *Team Warriors vs. The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist & Haku Tartaros Arc *Hinata Hyūga, Rukia Kuchiki & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Tartaros *Wendy Marvell, Romeo Conbolt, Momo Hinamori & Lan Fan vs. Ezel *Erza Scarlet vs. Kyōka *Karin Kurosaki, Juvia Lockser & May Chang vs. Keyes *Sakura Haruno & Mirajane Strauss vs. Seilah *Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Naruto Uzumaki, Sting Eucliffe, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Edward Elric & Greed vs. Tempester, Jackal, Torafuzar & Franmalth *Sasuke Uchiha, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Gray Fullbuster & Alphonse Elric vs. Kenshi Uchiha, Hayate Gato, Silver Fullbuster & Alekis Wolfheim *Greed, Gajeel Redfox, Renji Abarai & Sting Eucliffe vs. Torafuzar, Tempester, Jackal & Franmalth *Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Natsu Dragneel & Edward Elric vs. Mard Geer Tartaros Hitsugaya's Journey Arc *Team Warriors vs. Bandits *Team Warriors vs. Ice Hatchlings *Tōshirō Hitsugaya & Wendy Marvell vs. Hyōrinmaru Dragonoid Arc (Filler Arc Only) *Erza Scarlet vs. Dragonmen *Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Natsu Dragneel & Naruto Uzumaki vs. Ichigo Kurosaki, Gray Fullbuster & Sasuke Uchiha *Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Erza Scarlet, Sakura Haruno, Karin Kurosaki, May Chang, Juvia Lockser, Hinata Hyūga, Rukia Kuchiki & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Frederick II's Dragonmen *Kakashi Hatake, Byakuya Kuchiki, Jellal Fernandes, Roy Mustang, Alex Louis Armstrong, Elfman Strauss, Kiba Inuzuka, Ikkaku Madarame & Yumichika Ayasegawa vs. Frederick II's Dragonmen *Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Erza Scarlet, Karin Kurosaki & Juvia Lockser vs. Frederick II's Dragonmen *Unified Army vs. Frederick II's Dragonmen & Dragonoid *Naruto Uzumaki, Natsu Dragneel & Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Frederick II *Team Warriors vs. Snow Wyvern Konoha Beach Vacation Arc * Unified Axis Arc *Team Warriors vs. Itachi Uchiha & Kisame Hoshigaki *Ling Yao-Greed, Gajeel Redfox & Uryū Ishida vs. Wrath & Gluttony Dark Celestial Spirit Arc (Filler Arc Only) * Future Adventures Arc * Tailed Beast Hunt Arc (Filler Arc Only) * Black Lotus Arc * Tartaros Past Arc (Filler Only) * World War X Arc * Category:Battles Category:List